Криминалистка
by Calleigh.ru
Summary: Она просто пошла на пляж в свой собственный выходной. Он просто сделал тоже самое... Ну почему в наше время на работу могут вызвать откуда угодно! Вот и езжай теперь и трудись, дорогая! Криминалистка!26.10.06


Название: Криминалистка Автор: Calleigh Жанр: флафф Пейринг: Келли/Спидл Рейтинг: G 

Солнце Майами в тот день палило на редкость нещадно. В небе ни облачка, ветра не чувствуется. Море спокойно как никогда.

Тимоти Спидл, мой коллега и друг, лежал на пляже, когда я проходила мимо. Честно говоря, я бы его и не заметила, если бы он меня не окликнул.

- Келли! Иди сюда! Места всё равно не найдёшь! – крикнул он.

Да уж! В моих способностях к поиску места на пляже он явно сомневался, а зря! Я бы легко его нашла!

- Спиди, привет! – я улыбнулась и присела рядом с Тимом. – А почему ты один? – Честно говоря, я тоже была одна, но для меня это вполне нормально. Я часто выхожу на Майами-бич, чтобы просто позагорать или почитать… в гордом одиночестве. Но Тим – это совсем другое дело. Сколько я его знаю, он никогда никуда один не ходит, а тут вдруг…

- Ты тоже одна, - Тим улыбнулся. – Почему? И сними ты эти дурацкие очки!

Я на самом деле была в тёмных очках, но снимать их совершенно не планировала.

- Я просто хотела почитать. А очки снимать и не подумаю… Так может ответишь на мой вопрос? – я облокотилась на локти, откинула волосы назад и подставила лицо к солнцу.

- На какой? – Спид изобразил удивление.

-Что значит «на какой?» - от возмущения я даже повернулась к нему и сняла очки. – Я спросила всего одно: По-че-му ты о-дин?

- Вот так-то лучше, - Тимка улыбнулся, кивнув на мои очки. – Не знаю. Честно говоря, просто захотелось моря и солнышко.

Я хмыкнула и приняла прежнее положение.

- Не дуйся! – Тими улыбался. – На меня дуться… это последнее дело!!!

- Я не дуюсь… Эх, народу на Майами-бич сегодня! – я перевела тему.

- Да-м!

Я ещё раз хмыкнула. А народу на самом деле до чертища! Как в банке со шпротами… Взрослые, дети, подростки – все забросили дела и выбрались на пляж, и поэтому, когда мы с Тимкой решили искупаться, пробираться пришлось долго и упорно.

Надо сказать, что наше упорство было вознаграждено – вода в океане была офигенная: никаких тебе воли, никакой грязи… Одним словом, супер!

В общем, мы прекрасно поводили время, и я даже не жалела, что встретила Спида. Выйдя из океана, я улеглась на полотенце, а Тими уселся читать газету.

Судя по всему, я заснула, потому что из мира грёз меня вырвал телефон.

- Дюкейн, - простонала я в трубку.

- Келли, ты сможешь сегодня приехать?! – это прозвучало скорее как утверждение, нежели вопрос. – У нас убийство на частном пляже. Я хочу, чтобы дело расследовали ты и Спидл. Мы с Эриком возьмём ограбление. Кстати, ты не знаешь, где он? – это был Горацио. Он протараторил всё на одной ноте и мой, ещё не до конца проснувшийся, мозг пытался включиться и переварить обилие навалившейся информации.

- Кто где? – в конце концов выдавила я из себя.

- Спидл!

- Знаю. Вот он, - я ткнула пальцем в Тимку, мирно сопевшего в свою газету. – Спит.

- Ну… Так раз вы вместе, тогда точно руки в ноги и на работу! Нечего там прохлаждаться!

- Горацио, у меня сегодня выходной! – заскулила я. – И посмотри, какая погода! Через час на Майами-бич, 22, сможешь?! – голос Горацио звучал, как приговор.

- Угу…

- И Спидлу передай! Всё давай!

- Угу…, - я отшвырнула трубку и ткнула Тима в руку. – Вставай, пора на работу!

- Чего? – Спиди посмотрел на меня, как на больную. – Ты свихнулась? На какую работу?

- Я не свихнулась, - я встала и, обернувшись порео, запихнула полотенце в пляжную сумку. – Увидимся на Майами-бич, 22. Эйч сказал.

Я послала воздушный поцелуй ещё не до конца поверившему в своё «счастье» Тимке и пошла в сторону дома.

Через сорок минут я уже ехала на патрульной машине к месту преступления.

«Вот тебе и выходной! Опять резиновые перчатки и белый халат вместо полотенца и купальника и лаборатория вместо пляжа, - я тяжело вздохнула. – Ну, с другой стороны, профессию сама выбирала, криминалистка!»

Машина затормозила около шикарного коттеджа. Я оглядела его.

- Теперь это место преступления, - пробормотала я любимые слова Горацио и, прихватив чемоданчик, вылезла из машины.


End file.
